1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an exercising device having combination of a ball and a rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a ball 70 made of rubber material. Thus, a user can use the exercising device by placing his body on the ball 70 so as to massage or stretch his body by the ball 70, thereby achieving the exercising and massaging effects.
Another conventional exercising device comprises a ball having an inside formed with a hollow channel which is extended through the whole diameter of the ball, and a rod extended through the hollow channel of the ball. Thus, a user can use the exercising device by holding the rod with his two hands and by placing his body on the ball so as to massage or stretch his body by the ball, thereby achieving the exercising and massaging effects. However, the manufacturer needs to form a hollow channel which is extended through the whole diameter of the ball, thereby causing inconvenience in fabrication of the ball, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication.